


Roquill Drabble Collection

by grocketinmypocket



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Roquill - Freeform, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grocketinmypocket/pseuds/grocketinmypocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the drabbles I've written. All are Peter/Rocket, and this collection carries an Explicit warning to cover all the bases for future drabbles. I take requests, so hit up my asks via <a href="http://grocketinmypocket.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a> and send me a prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roquill Drabble Collection

1\. "Keeping It Friendly"

"Why can't we keep it friendly?" Peter asked, staring up at the ceiling. "We're either fighting over the most ridiculous shit possible, or we're -- doing this." His gesture encompassed the whole tableau around him: rumpled sheets that stank of cum, himself similarly rumpled and stinking, and his bed partner, who was already getting up, no cuddles offered, because dried cum in fur is a nightmare to get out.

"I like pissing you off, because you're hot when you're pissed off. Ergo, we fight to fuck. Wanna make somethin' of it?" Rocket said.

*********

2\. "Wrong"

I knew if I spent enough time around these people, let them all live on my ship, I was gonna fall in love with one of them. It's just how I am, how I'm wired. I probably should have expected that it would be with the wrong one, too. Wrong is what it is, and it's sick, and sometimes the way he looks at me makes me think that he's feeling sick and wrong too. I've been thinking I should just keep my mouth shut; maybe I just need to catch him in the wrong mood. 

*********

3\. "Engraved Invitation"

"You need an invitation or what? You're already petting my tail, might as well pet something else," Rocket said, and turned over in Peter's lap so that the next stroke of Peter's hand landed on the bulge of his cock.

"Didn't think I was invited there," Peter said, touch changing from innocent to obscene. "Or that it was that kinda party."

"What, you'd rather have a tea party and put ribbons in my tail?"

"No, I'd rather get the shit fucked out of me," Peter said.

"Good," Rocket replied, "Cause it's that kinda party." 

*********

4\. "Blind"

_Requested by[littlebirdy3tweet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdy3tweet/pseuds/littlebirdy3tweet), with a prompt of : "Peter is blind... in the movie... Peter doesn't care about looks, rocket still thinks himself a monster... Peter reassures him with sex that he isn't a monster... and that he is most definitely interested."_

"You're only willin' to do this because you can't see how ugly I am," Rocket said.

Peter tapped the echo-location implant behind his ear, part of him since the shipboard fire that had taken his sight long ago. "I can 'see' you just fine, and you aren't ugly to me," Peter said. 

"I'm disgusting."

"Not to me," Peter said. "Heightened senses, remember? You feel good to me, you taste good to me. I love your voice."

"I'm a freak, and you literally can't see that," Rocket said.

"Even if I could see, I'd still be doing this," Peter said, leaning forward to lick the head of his cock. 

*********

5\. "Show Me"

_Requested by[colour-of-my-kidneys](http://colour-of-my-kidneys.tumblr.com/): "Peter and Rocket get slightly intoxicated and end up discussing the difference in their anatomy."_

"Man, why do you always adjust your junk like that?" Peter asked, just drunk enough to ask.

"Just imagine how uncomfortable it is to have your dick bein' squeezed in your pants -- and then add a bone in there. That's why," Rocket said, just drunk enough to answer honestly.

"A bone?" Peter said, looking interested. "How does that work?"

"The bone comes out when I get hard," Rocket said, hand on his zipper. "Want me to show ya how it works?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Peter said, just drunk enough to mean it.

*********

6\. "Cheap Date"

_Gift drabble for[rose-de-noire](http://rose-de-noire.tumblr.com/), with a request of in-character fluff involving flowers._

"So, Quill. Gams explained why you got so pissy when I didn't understand the flower thing," Rocket said, looking uncharacteristically unsure and nervous.

"You _ate_ them," Peter said.

"Well, how was I supposed to know Terran customs? They smelled like they'd taste good. Tasted like crap."

Peter sighed in resignation. "So Gamora explained what I meant. And?"

"And you should bring me some more flowers."

"You're not gonna eat them again, are you?"

"No, just don't want you thinkin' I'm a cheap date."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes. Buy me dinner and maybe you'll get to eat somethin' too."


End file.
